Brand new day
by electiking11
Summary: Ash meet's dawn again and plans to propose to her, will he have what it takes.
1. Chapter 1

Memories

Dawn Pov

"Dawn! Its 10:00a.m. you are almost late for your boat to pallet town". "what! I said as i rush out of bed". "Dawn! don't forget your bike mom said". OK mom. Come

on Piplup lets go. fwoosh! man that girl rides fast Ms. Berlitz said.

"come on keep up piplup we are almost there". Wait! i need to board that train. "piplup water pulse". aah! i made it at last. "piplup turn around and water pulse the ground". "pip pip lup!" I'll catch you piplup, oof! " are you okay madam a strange butler said". "yes sir, can you help me up"." yes princess Berlitz". "um sir it would be okay if you don't call me that, just call me dawn"." Yes Dawn the Strange butler said". OK...

"Wait, did he just call you Berlitz the one and only Ms. Berlitz"." Uh yea but i would like for people to call me Dawn". Hello my name is Cilian, and i just came from Pallet, i'm going back because ash told me he's having a party and he gave me your invite and told if i bump into you give it to you cilian said. "wow mines got diamond all over it"."yeah he said make sure you got yours Cilian said". " thanks Cilian".

"Hey piplup im back". "pip pip piplup, yeah i'm hungry too piplup looks like i'm cooking tonight". "you are going to help piplup". Seems like we are going to eat some ramen noodles that's all we got in here. piplup put some water in this pot, water gun! "thanks piplup, now pass me some ramen". pip.

"OK piplup the noodles are ready". pip pip. ya i'm coming piplup.

!" man this couch is comfortable". "Slurp, Slurp, Slurp! uurp that was tasty". "well piplup you could watch some TV but i'm going to go to sleep now piplup, good night".

1 day later...

"um why is something is scratching me". "pip pip". "okay looks like we made it to pallet town". "pip pipp"." i want to see ash to piplup dont worry we will see him". let me get my bike and get off the ship. "bye bye madam that strange butler said".

lets go piplup huddle, huddle, huddle. pip! Fwoosh!

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Ash Pov

"Who is it! Dang man". "go get the door now i'm cooking mom said"." who is it? its Dawn". ( I cant believe the love of my life is at the door). click,click."Hey dawn".

"Why so early Dawn". Well your friend told me you would be having a party" dawn said. "Who"." your friend cilian told me that you was and gave me this diamond card" dawn said. "oh so he gave it to you cool". " ash since the party don"t start to 7:00 pm you can take your friend dawn to your room, i need some peace and quiet".

" So ash this is what your room looks like" dawn said. " Yea". " ash is this all your travel companions" dawn said." Yea". "where am I" dawn said". " well as you could see there is no more on the wall, so i put yours on the ceiling so i could see you every time i go to bed". OK dawn said as she blushed furiously, i just acted like I did not notice it. " I have a confession for you but I can't say it without giving you this". What is this Ash." Open it". OK. "Oh it is a diamond studded necklace" dawn said. "Yea read the message on the inside of the pendant on the necklace". I Love You It Reads.

" Oh ash its beautiful" dawn said", as she pressed her lips against mine". I was surprised but i just kissed back. " so dawn do you want to be my girlfriend". shush you talk to much she said as she kept smooching me." Ash my mom said as she burst through the door". Oh! am I interrupting something. "a no mom". "the party is Going to start in 20 mins so you should wash up , and dawn you could wash up and use these clothes next". "Thanks Ms. Ketchum".

"Ash are you in the shower yet". uh yeah. "i'm coming in the bathroom". "Um ash i'm sorry for kissing you a lot back there dawn said"." I actually enjoyed it". "oh i thought about what you said and i'm saying yes" she said. Yea! ( I said as I jumped in the air) oof." Are you okay ash" dawn said. " yea I just slipped". "Dawn do you have a place to stay". uh no. " you could stay here with us for as long as you want". Thanks!

Knock! Knock! Knock! hi Cilian, Iris, and Barry."Hi ash they all said in unison". "Hey guys lets go eat ash said"." show the way Ashy boy Barry said"." this way".

Barry Pov

" Is it me or dawn and ash keep smiling back at each other while we are eating". OK whats going on ashy boy is not eating that spaghetti like usual". What ash said. " Oh i most have been thinking out loud". "think again lame" ash said." yeah don't worry about me he said". ash i don't want to beat you up in front of your mom. "try it ash said". oh really Hymph ash said before he punched me in my nose. ah! i think my nose is bleeding." i'll get you a wet towel ms. Ketchum said"." Everyone should get to there room she said". cilian and Barry you two go the guest room, iris you could come to my room, and dawn you got to ash's room, said.

Dawn Pov

I can't believe she is letting me go to ash room after i just kissed him up". "its going to go down i thought". "i guess we could go up right now ash said".

A few minutes later...

"Hey guys let us in the guys said whispering to us". "Click, Click. okay guys ash said as he opened the door"." I guess we could start up a game of truth and dare" Barry said." Yeah OK.

"OK Cilian truth or dare ash said".

"Truth cilian said". Truth: do you have any Enemies or Rivals

"Yes A guy I knew call Trent he stole the away the girl I liked and I wont ever forgive him".

"OK Dawn Truth or Dare Cilian said".

"Dare dawn said". Dare: Kiss ash.

"Well ash Pucker up dawn said to me as she pressed her lips to mine". "whoa guys break it up Barry said". "OK I know everyone is sleepy so we should leave you two alone". OK Guys Dawn said.

"ah ash could I sleep up there with you" dawn said. "Oh yea sure". Ah man this is my chance i thought". "I Love You Dawn". You too... Shush don't talk too much I said as I Pressed my lips to hers. Lights Out. oh yea.

Ms. Ketchum Pov

"I Need to get A late time snack i'm Starved"." what is that Noise, crank! crank! crank!". "it sounds like it is coming from ash's room". "Knock, Knock, Knock ash let me in". "oh dawn stop it sound like he said". click the noise made as I hit the light." Oh hey mom ash said"." why don't you have your shirt on ash". " I needed to get ready for bed" ash said. "Dawn why don't you get out the bed I said". "No thanks she said"." Ash come here"."ash do you have um a condom"." No". "thanks I want to have grand kids". OK...

"Lets get back to what we was doing he said as I closed the door"

Dawn Pov

"wow ash is really freaky tonight". " you're thinking out loud babe"."shush lets finish this night off fun babe no talking at all". "Hymph, Hymph, Hymph, aah! ash whats wrong". "huh i'm finished this off with a bang get it"ash said. "well we can go to sleep now".

"Dawn wake up, wake up ash said to me". "huh what time is it". it is 8:00a.m. he said as he looked at his poketch". "dawn you should wash up because we are going down stairs". OK. I'm gone he said as he left the room

"Wow I cant believe me and ash had sex last night i thought while in the shower". Well It was kinda fun and all. piplup come out go! "pip pip"." piplup fetch me those clothes". Pip Pip.

"OK what happened last night barry said". "don't worry about that or I will leak your nose again ash said". "huh once is plenty it wont happen again Barry Said". "yea bam take that ash said". " not again Ms. Ketchum said"." Yea again ash said". " I'll be back dawn ash said"." Cilian meet me out side"ash said. "oh OK cilian said".

Ash Pov

"Yo Cilian I'm thinking of proposing to dawn".

"Really! when I want to be there" cilian said".

"Shush not so loud".

" OK lets go back in".

"what was you guys talking about dawn said". " Nothing". "Um cilian lets go to prof. oak's place".

"OK we are outside why are we going to Prof's place"cilian said. "I'm going to ask him to loan me some money for the ring". "how do you know he has the money" he said. " Dude the guy is rich". "Okay let go then" cilian said.

" I got two bikes so you can get one". "Thanks ash, lets go Cilian said".


	2. Chapter 2

**Tournament**

**Professor Oak Pov**

** " Professor Oak I heard as ash bashed through the door". " Yes". "Well Professor i'm proposing to dawn and I need money so could you loan me some for a ring ash said". " NO". "What! both Ash and Cilian said in unison"." I cant i don't have enough funds for that"." I though you were rich professor" ash said. "Well that's the thing I lost a lot of money". "How much professor" Cilian said." that name is so long how about you call Samuel". " But I could give you two of my pokemons". " how would that help me ash said"." You could join that new $60,000 tournament". " where is this tournament at"Cilian said. " OK give me the pokemons"ash said. " its a two on two contest so Cilian I will give you two also". " ash you will get Dragonite, and Tyranitar: Cilian you will get Charizard and Salamence". "Thanks they both said in unison". Its at Viridian City **

**tAsh Pov**

**" Hurry Cilian I can see it now". " I see it to ash we getting closer and closer, Cilian said". " Speed up Cilian we are right down the street". "Srrc! aah! Cilian said as he pivoted to the ground". " get up Cilian lets go in".  
**

**"HEY! everybody... we are about to start the first ever tag team tournament in Viridian City, Lets Go, the crazy guy speaking said". "Looks like we have two trainers entering the stadium the guy said"." what are you two guys name". "Ash and Cilian and we come to win we said in unison"." Oh yeah" two trainers said coming from out the back". " who are you". " we are the Tyuga twins, they both said in unison"." i'm Kenny Tyuga the little one said"." I'm Lenny Tyuga the big one said".**

**Normal POV**

**" After five good rounds we have come to two final teams, Team Ketchum and Team Tyuga the last match the strange guy said". "lets go guys fight". ''ok tyranitar I choose you! ash said".lets go salamence! cilian said."roarrr! the noise made as salamence screamed". " salamence dragon dance" cilian said. " tyranitar dragon dance on the side of salemence" ash said. aah! move charmander no both the twin said"( they had the same pokemon). " sorry your pokemon is out" ash said. " you should have prepared" cilian said."prepare for this the twins said together". " Arise Machoke! lenny said". Arise machamp! kenny said". " cross chop tyranitar machamp" kenny said. " fly tyranitar" ash said. " now tyranitar use stone edge on machamp"ash said. '' salamence dragon claw through the middle of tyranitar stone edge''cilian said.'' move machamp" kenny said. boom! machamp! kenny said. " machoke dynamic punch" lenny said. " tyranitar fire punch" ash said." NO! MACHOKE! Lenny said screaming". " yeah! ash and cilian said in unison". " we did it we earned the 60,000 dollars". " yes you did here is your fat check" the ugly guy said. " well everyone ya'll dont have to leave but ya'll gotta get outta here" the ugly guy said." lets get this check to the bank and get the money to proffesor"ash said.**

**Ash POV**

**" lets go cilian we have exchanged the money now to proffesor's place". one bike trip later... "ok proffesor here is your money and here is me and cilian's split". " OK" heres your pokemon too". " keep them you earned them Proffesor said". Yeah!i said. " I earned money and pokemon cilian". " lets go to macy's for a ring" ash said. " one bike trip... " cilian get the biggest diamond you can find". Ok found it cilian said. " how much this ring be mam"." Sir that will be 2,000 bucks" the crazy looking woman said. "I'll buy it" was the first thing i said as I pulled out my cash". " let get some clothes for me and dawn". how about a suit for you and s dress for her". sure.**

**one bike trip later...**

**" ash where have you been " dawn said. no matter just put this dress on and get ready for the date i planned at la vonce ". "ok" dawn said.**

**one car trip later...**

**"what's the big deal Ash"dawn said. Lets just eat take your top off your food". WILL YOU MARRY ME THE LITTLE NOTE SAYS. " wala" I said as I pulled the ring out of my pocket. "oh ash yes" dawn said as I slid the ring on her finger. "I Love You Ash", dawn said. I Love You Too. **

**one car trip back home... **

**" that was not fast Cilian said". we did not get to eat because ash popped the question and I said yes dawn said. " Its great to have a fiance". ' so when is the wedding Bro Brock said". " thought you were going back home to your wife brock". " thats why she is here with me"." Congrats" Nurse joy said( brock's new wife). " wait brock you married nurse joy I sadi". Yup told you I was going to marry her someday and that someday was yesterday". " cool I'm thinking of getting married in a month and you could be the planner nurse joy". sure ash buy call me julia" nurse joy said . " ok Julia". Lets get our Celebration everyting is on me Cilian Said. " lets go then ash said". **

**One trip later...**

**" we are going to eat chipotle" cilian said.'' ok lets get tacos and spicy rice and beans'' dawn said''. sure. go in and order 22 tacos and 10 cup of beans and spicy rice" ash said. Ok im going in cilian said." excuse me can i have 22 tacos and 10 cups of beans and rice" cilian said. " everything on all" he also said. Sure she said. " its time to go back" ash said**

**One meal later...**

**umm its good, very good. " that was delish" dawn said."lets go to bed guys". " ash meet me in the bed" dawn whispered in my ear. sure lets go. lets do this again. ash we cant have sex because im pregnant and I dont want your penis touch ing the babies head.**


	3. Chapter 3

life after marriage

" lets go dawn, I think we have a marriage to get to" I said as I grabbed dawn hand". " you look beatiful babe" I said to dawwn. " your not so bad yourself babe" dawn said back to me as if she ws imitating me. " your imitating me dawn". "uh duhh doofus" ."we are getting married in 10 minutes and you are being a jackass". " I love you baby'' dawn said. " yea I know". " dude cilian whats wrong with you man"." stayed up all night with brock and joy helping with the marriage"is what cilian said. "dude you stink go shower in the churches bathrooom"." I am happy I brought a suit with me" cilian said. ' stanky Jerk, I said." lol baby=)".i'm going to take out my iphone till its time to start the 'marriage". " Ok Babe". "aint nobody messing my Clique, Clique, Clique, i song as i listened to my favorite song Big Sean Clique( dont say anything guys this is my favorite song so plz dont jugde me:)." time to catch some zzzz! i said before cilian interrupted me so badly". " come on man we are not having the marriage here" cilian said." Oh WOW i thought". " I swear this is so Stupid I mean man".

" Vroom, Vroom, Vroom". "lets get out we are running late dawn said". hymph!hymph! hymph! lets speed up man i told cilian. " a im not the best man brock is so i dont have to speed up, cilian said"." you still mad at this man ". " yup I am, Cilian said proudly". " I told you that I knew him longer so thats why, he is basically like my brother and I can't say no to him". " Its okay because next week im getting married to my beautiful wife may'' cilian said. " wow may she is practially like my sister man"." Its ok you still can be my best man bro"cilian said. " thanks man" I said back. " no problem man you are my best friend and you are awesome"cilian said. " I will make things right" i said. "Brock you can't be my best man, cilian you can be mine". " yes man i am happy with your deciscion" brock said. " what you trying to say i said". " absolutely nothing"brock I just wanted you to pick your new friend that is all" brock said." Yes" cilian said." copy me mr. Ketchum" the priestest. " from this day on, I choose you my beloved dawn, to be my wife". to livewith you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy for your heart; and food for your soul; bring out the best in you, for you, always, to be the most i can. " to laugh with youin good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to confort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with my riches and honours; to play with you as much until we grow old, and, still loving evh other sweetly, and gladly, until our lives come to a end. "now exchange rings mr. and ms. ketchum" the priest said. " you may kiss your bride, the priest said". '' pucker up ms. ketchum". " Smooch! ~ claps everywhere~.

" lets get in our car to our new home" dawn said. " I love you Dawn". ~ on the back of our car it says just hitched~. " we got here quick i said". " I know right", Dawn said. " its crazy how we was just friends 2 months ago and now we are married". " well I loved you every since, Dawn said". " same here baby". "I love you baby and you are the best" dawn said. " I Love you too babe"...

1 day later...

Dawn Pov

" hi may and nurse joy you guys are my best friends" ." yea you are ours too they said in unison" . " who what have thought that we would be married to the best team ever" nurse joy said. " i know right may said that is so crazy right". " you are showing nurse joy", i said. " look at may", nurse joy said. " lets just say we are all showing" may said. " mines is coming november 1st dawn said". " mines is november 10th may said". " mines is november 15th" nurse joy said. " well im having twins i said"." me too may said"." wow thats crazy because me too" joy said. " well ash is coming from work, so i have to go home".

Vroom! Vroom ! Vroom!lets go babe. "ok'' he said. " you know the baby is coming in 8 months. '' i know babe dont worry I wont ever forget, not ever babe trust me i love you and our kid''." thank you babe"." i will always love about you and our baby" ash said. " its awesome being married to you" ash also said. " do you think we will make it in life ash''. Sure ash said."thank you ash". 'no problem babe you are ms. ketchum and will be as long as i live. I know baby." we are the best partners ever". I know right".

Ash Pov

'' yo guys technology is good these days". "i know we are talking over the internet" brock said. " yo wanna meet up at a bar" cilian said." sure me and brock said in unison".

vroom! vroom! vroom! we get so much good time together. " i know, we all have pregnant wives" brock said. " I remember when your wedding happened" cilian said. it was two days ago doofus why would you say that cilian. " I was trying to have a moment dude but skip you man" cilian said back. " me and dawn getting racks every since she joined nurse joy and may at the PokeCenter". so was us cilian and brock said in unison. rack day! drinks on me brock said." yea!" i said.

One home trip...

aah! dawn whats wrong. get away from my wife you theif. hymph! hymph! hymph ! hymph! squish! Aah!


	4. Chapter 4

A New Day Indeed

" **A you dirty bum get out my house and don't come back again or you would be shot the next time ash said to the creepy thief as he threw him out the window". " I'm sorry i was not home early enough tonight " ash said. " babe don't sweat it because the baby and me are fine and you saved me and my little one so lets cherish this life saving moment" dawn said as she kissed ash. You're right we are supposed to meet our lady and lad friends tomorrow for baby names. **

**The next day... :)**

**" Yo Cilian, whats cracka lacking, ash said when he came in sounding thug". " don't leave me out Brock said as he slapped ash five". slap..slap..slap... is all you heard when the three guys did there triple friendly handshake and chilled out". Yo ash i Know you happy yo boys coming out tomorrow'' Cilian said. " You know it, they gone be just like me Pokemon masters , destroyer of all leagues. " How you feel about the twin baby girls brock, Cilian Said". " One gone be like they mom and like they're god mom dawn Berlitz". " Cilian you got the boy and girl coming what you thinking, they both said". " they gone be like they god father and god mom", ash and dawn ketchum. You know it they all said.**

**Normal Pov**

**" look at them fools playing like they cool in the mall food court like they all fresh" I said. " Yea i Know may said". let's get some clothes for the baby before these fools think they getting to pick clothes for the babies, Julia said. **

**" wait up gals we are picking out clothes, the three lads said". " hurry cilian said as he sped in front of the other guys. " aay ladies you had us run like clucks for no reason we wont to pick some clothes". " looks like it's time for a baby montage. **

**Ash and Dawn grabbed many clothes with Ash's face on it because ash is so famous for being the most famous guy in the world. they grabbed 20 black, blue, red, and green shirts for their first son alone, and 20 pairs of pants also for that one child. for the second child they also grabbed 20 shirts and pants, the shirt colors were black, yellow, green, and turquoise. they added suspenders to all those outfits.**

**Julia and Brock thought that they're kid will grow so they decided to grab 10 outfits for each child and added suspenders. **

**Lastly May and Cilian had bought 15 outfits for his boy and girl added with suspenders.**

**they walked out the store with A lot of money gone from their pockets. **

**15 mins later...**

**" Guys this day was awesome and it has not ended yet" ash said. "let's go to my home and eat Chinese tonight i'm feeling good to night since all of us live in pallet town Brock said. " we live right down from each other , may said". " Every time I be in the moment you always bring me down" brock said. " that's because when we traveled together you was lacking on my parade every day" may said. " Cilian you better control your wife or we gone fight, brock said as he laughed". OOH! fight fight fight ash said . we still in the mall lets go get some boxing gloves, ooh. " he don't wont it" cilian said. What! " these hands you know, cilian said.**

**" let's get the boxing ring started, ash said. '' don't forget this is a friendly clean fight so dont over do it, ash said. " you got it, the guys said as they put their mouth pieces in and gloves on". Ding. **

**Soon the guys heard that noise, cilian swung first but brock ducked, and then cilian followed up with an uppercut. brock felt that jaw slapping hit and gave cilian three jabs in which he dodged but got knocked to the floor with a right and left hook. Cilian closed his eyes when he got punched so he was easily ambushed by 5 right uppercuts and 2 hooks with the left hand. Cilian felt woozy but when he heard may say " Cilian get him", cilian did an uppercut and brock flew to the floor knocked clean out. A big knock noise occurred when that happened so it was official, that brock was dead asleep. He snored and all too.**

**" ash then stated you knocked him out cilian so you carrying him home down the block while we drive, and you laying him down and calling and paying for the Chinese food". " he got tough so I had to put them to him and now he put asleep so I don't care. **

**" Let's get home ya'll they said as the got in the white minivan, they used just because they live in the same building. " they all had sports cars but the did family like things in they're minivan.**


	5. Chapter 5

Beeep** Beep...**

**Aaaah! " babe what's wrong " ash said. " I think my water broke " dawn sated back. " how do you know" ash said. " well it is dripping on the floor you idiot". Aaaah! I got you babe lets go, It is right on time like the doc said, November 1st. " Hurry" dawn said I can feel them. "Let's take the Bugatti" dawn said. " isn't that endangering the babies ash said". " no! are you idiotic" Dawn said. Vroom, Vroom, Vroom.**

**" doc she needs help And in hurry" ash said. " I will get you to a room" Julia said. " speed walk Babe" ash said. " I am Dawn stated back''. **

**" lay down mam and get ready to work, Dr. Tebow said". " for sure Ash said" you know she is about to do that. Cling... Cling... " what was that ash said". ha,ha ha some creep stated. " Ash quickly ran up to the thief who tried to grab his wife last time and swung. The thief dodge it and followed up with a kick to the ribs. " kill him dawn said". which made ash fight much better, he punch the guy in the eye which caused him to blink, then last ash broke the thief's arm. " who are you" ash said. " I'm Paul and I already know who you are" Paul Said. " what's your beef dude" ash said. " you took her from me when I was going to marry me". " what do you mean" ash said back. " well I was going to marry her before she came to pallet town". " she told me she broke up with you, you ugly dirty bum. " I'm Dirty because I went crazy after dawn broke up with me, but I got a idea that she would Get back with me if she seen the ring I got for her. Waaah! " what was that " Paul said. " my first son has been born" ash said. " It does not matter because when dawn see's this ring she will love me" Paul said. " No I won't" Dawn said as she was screaming. " hah you funny" paul said as he pulled out a loaded Golden Eagle. " like she said she won't" ash said. boom! paul shot ash in the arm but it was not so severe. " ASH!" dawn screamed as her second boy was coming out . " hurry up with my kids paul said". nurse joy then snuck up behind paul and kicked his head, paul dropped the gun and nurse joy picked it up. " now put your hands up nurse joy stated". " nurse joy alerted the police and ash was sent into another room to be properly healed.**

* * *

**" 35 minutes later **

**Ash POV**

**" dawn has just came into the room with my two boys and I was warmly greeted by her" dawn came up to me and said my hero and softly pressed her lips onto mines". " julia said that I will be out in 1hr", they have to do a x-ray and diagnostic. " ok babe" dawn said to me as she exited the room. then minutes later cilian and brock entered." cilian said bro are you okay". " I replied of course i will have a cast for about six weeks tops the doctor said, but im fine". " man you was beating the hell out of that guy dawn said before he shot you" brock. " aay brock thanks for asking if I was ok". " what you want me to do, put on a dress and rub your feet, and rub your neck". " that was a little sweet brock". " dont expect things then" brock said. " don't make me have cilian put you back down cause I cant". " why you got to bring up old things though" brock said. " because you came in here acting fruity". " yup you right, for sure" brock stated back. " I know I'm right". for sure brock said. " what you gone do". " wait to you heal, so i could beat the hell out of you, no gloves. " hymph, you funny, mr funny guy you could get out". " ooh ooh ooh, fight fight fight" cilian said. ( brock then exited the room slamming the door behind him).**

* * *

** " next day... **

**" man going home feels good" ash said to dawn. " Good to have you home" dawn replied back to ash. " who is watching my boy's ash said". " babe I'm going to be healed in six weeks" Ash said. " what you planning on doing" dawn replied. " I might get the boys and try to become a basketball player or pokemon scientist" ash replied back. " do you babe" dawn said. " you know it" Ash replied. **

**Ring...Ringg...Ringgg... " hello Ash said as he picked up his phone". " its brock, I just called to say im sorry bro". " Its ok man" ash replied back. " well brock im thinking of being a pro basketball player and I want Cilian and you to play with me" and hope to get on the same team. " how?" brock questioned. " by joining the summer league we are still just 20. " for sure, imma call cilian". **

**A few conversations later...**

**" Lets hit a gym to see our talents" cilian said. " thats where I'm driving too said brock". " a few seconds later we got there" cilian said while talking to himself. " you got the ball brock" ash said. " yeah" getting it out the car now. "we inside then" cilian said. " woah this YMCA is better than most of them" ash said. " pass the ball for the oop" cilian said. "Boom", ash said as cilian dunked it. " cilian shoot, we have to know our strenghts and flaws". BOINK! is the noise you heard when cilian tryed to shoot a three. " you are the athletic type" brock said as he grabbed the ball. " steal this ball brock said. Ash quickly ripped brock. " now shoot " brock said. "swish". ash had made the three pointer. " cilian D him up while I go for the pass". cilian did as he was told and ash threw the ball through cilian legs and it went directly to brock. " so you are the scoring, defensive, and passing gaurd with great handles brock said". " im the Shooter also brock said. as he swish the ball at the three. "swish" is all you heard the rest of the day while they went against many people three on three.**

* * *

**Months passed and it finally hit summer... **

**" now you sissies will practice to you drop if you want to make it in the pokemon NBA. " yes sir" 15 men said back to their coach. "now only 5 of you will make it" coach van said. " now run my drills" coach said. " first up shooting, next dribbling, and last defense and rebounds" coach said.**

**" brock, ash, and cilian did well at everything". " well my five men are cilian, brock, ash,anthony, and alan, coach said. " you will advance to the draft, next month , now get out my face, coach van said.**


End file.
